Redemption
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: AU piece what if Qui-Gon hadn't died but turned what could turn him back?


Redemption

_Star Wars characters belong to their creators and not to me. This is my first venture as a writer into this universe. Definitely an AU piece. I hope you enjoy. Verity is my character though. _

She watched as the tall man slaughtered her village like an angry god. She didn't dare breathe afraid to attract his attention. He was followed by white armored soldiers. Two of them spotted her and before she could do anything at all she felt a burning pain in her chest and lower. She fell. She heard a snap hiss of his blade being turned on and screams of the soldiers. She was vaguely aware of a bored, cold voice saying, "You just killed two of my best men Master Jinn. I will be forced to inform The Emperor."

The big man chuckled and answered, " Do that Captain. When he sees what they nearly killed I'm sure he will have them resurrected so he may kill them all over again. Our Lord and Master knows where or approximately where to find me. Good day."

She shuddered and everything went black.

She awoke later in a semi-dark room. But whether it was night outside or just dark in this room she didn't know. She also knew she wasn't alone. She heard a muffled cry to her left and she turned her head. She saw the tall man naked he was not alone another man was tied to the wall. He too was naked or close enough to it. The big man was saying, "All this time and you still won't tell me? I'm crushed, Obi-Wan you used to tell me everything. One last time where are Skywalker's children? You may hide them from their father and the Master he serves with such devotion but I know they exist. I feel them, like bright shining stars they illuminate the dark. You still do that you know." He waited for a few minutes and the man wouldn't answer. The tall man sighed and said stroking the other man's cheek, "Sooner or later _**he **_will sense you my shining one. And then he will send Vader to kill you and me for hiding you from him. If you would only tell me Obi-Wan I would let you go free. I found something better to amuse me than Anakin's children." He turned to the bed he raised his hand and a low light came on around the bed. "See what I found in some out of the way little backwater, Obi-Wan. Now who does she remind you off? You still won't talk. Anyone would think I'd cut out your tongue but I'll tell you she's Exar Kun's descendant and the Force flows through her. She's almost as strong as Anakin but my bet is that she's stronger in the ways that really matter. I'm going to enjoy making her mine. And you get to watch my dear one. You get to watch."

He left the man on the wall and walked over to the bed. "Hello my dear. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. The man on the wall is Obi-Wan Kenobi. What is your name?"

"Verity, Verity Stone." She said softly staring at his chest or more exactly the scar on his chest. A blow like that should have killed him, how was he still alive?

"That's quite simple my dear I didn't want to die. What do you think of my Obi-Wan over there is he not splendid?"

"Oh yes he is lovely to look at." She said and blushed "But he is hurt as to why you left the light to serve the dark."

"Oh he would be. I know. I'm sometimes surprised at it myself. But I got tired of waiting and their refusal to train the boy made me angry. Of course seeing what he has become maybe they were right after all. But I've learned a secret. Our wonder child has had children that he is not aware of and those children my dear girl are linked to his downfall. As you and my dear one on the wall are linked either to my total fall or to my redemption, I'm not sure which it will be. Now how do you feel?"

"Sore but it will fade. Why did you not stop them from shooting me? I know you could have."

"Pain is a valuable teacher my dear. Although I find I wish I had been sent to your miserable little village while I was still what Obi-Wan would call good. For seeing you in my bed as you are makes me hungry but not for food."

"Then do with me what you will I won't fight you but please don't be too rough."

"That I will not promise." He said with a wicked grin.

_Later…_

Obi-Wan watched them sleep. The girl must have thighs of iron. She kept up with him well. Funny but watching him sleeping you might almost mistake him for the man he used to be. The scar was one distinguishing feature another was a series of runes that have been inked onto his body. While he'd been 'playing' with the girl they'd begun to glow finally on the last time they'd flared brightly and he'd cried out as if in pain and pleasure mixed and shuddered his release. The girl he'd gagged or she'd have been screaming long ago. He wished he hadn't seen any of it because it left him with problems of his own. He heard a quiet chuckle and then a woman whispered in his ear, "Problems Jedi? Let me give you a hand." He didn't last long. The woman whispered, "Pity, I bet he's got more stamina than that. Pity I have to kill him and you and take the woman back to my master at least since she survived Master Jinn we know she has the stamina to withstand anyone else. I think I'll save you for last Jedi. I might play with the girl who knows." She left him and crept toward the bed. For once Obi-Wan found himself almost wishing he could wake his master. _Master! Oh for pity's sake MASTER! _

The man's eyes flickered he wrapped his arm around the woman and slipped into a deeper sleep. The woman chuckled again. It was the wrong thing to do. Verity's eyes snapped open. She shoved the woman backward. And called the big man's saber to her, she ignited it and stood between him and the woman. The woman laughed and said, "You can't beat me little girl. You've had no training and you can' even use that. It's a useless gesture you probably can't even stand up straight."

"That doesn't matter. You threatened the man I love and you threatened a good man with death. I think it is you who will die not us. I won't serve your Master ever!"

The other woman frowned and drew her own blade. "Very well. Fool! Die then. Maybe I will be allowed to grace the Master's bed."

Verity made a valiant try but she was hurt and she fell to floor with a cry. Obi-Wan struggled in his bonds. He gasped as a glowing Force bubble surrounded the man on the bed. He felt the bonds give more. He glanced at the girl she was trying to help. He pulled and the bonds fell away and he was free. He tried to pull the saber to him but the woman had heard him and ran him through.

"Master, help me." Obi-Wan gasped as he fell.

The dark woman laughed "He can't hear you fool."

A snap hiss was the answer. A shove of power and the woman went flying. The girl crawled across the floor towards Obi-Wan. She gathered him into her arms and they both watched the fight. Now it was the dark woman who was losing. He smiled and whispered, "Qui-Gon always did have a nasty temper. Look after him for me."

"I will but hang on for a little longer this will be over and he'll wish to speak to you. I can try to heal you if you wish."

"No, Verity you've done enough. Just keep my friend safe for me."

"I will do my best, Obi-Wan Kenobi, no one can do more than that."

The fight was soon over and the big man fell to his knees taking Obi-Wan's body from Verity. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. So sorry." The big man was weeping.

Obi-Wan gave a rasping chuckle. "Train Luke. Master he is the one who will bring Balance. Promise me you'll train the boy."

"I promise dear heart but where do I find him?"

"Where it all began, Master where it all began." Obi-Wan whispered and then he disappeared.

Verity pulled herself over to where the tall man sat she laid her head on his leg and went to sleep.

Qui-Gon Jinn felt the irony of his position. He had turned to the Dark Side because of Anakin Skywalker. Now he had been asked by his friend and pupil to train a Jedi and his Force-sensitive lover a descendant of the first Sith lord lay beside him. He laughed a weird sound that came out more like a broken moan. He knew he was being watched. He could now feel the other assassins creeping around this place like shadows. He knew who had sent them of course. He had become a thorn in the Emperor's side. His power threatened to eclipse the Emperor and his darling Lord Vader. So Anakin had a son did he. Well the Dark Side was no longer his path and he repudiated it with all his might. The woman however was a different story he couldn't leave her behind. She had endured his assault on her body and tried to defend him. She couldn't be left to the Emperor's mercy or Lord Vader's itching hands. He'd sensed of course Vader's desire for a worthy apprentice for in true Sith fashion he plotted his Master's demise and he needed a worthy helpmate in that task. He would no doubt try to force Verity into that mold. Or would he go after his son? Certainly he would if he was to learn of his existence. That mustn't happen. So it was off to Tatooine. He missed a green world. Maybe if he survived training Anakin's son he and Verity could find a green world to stay on. Tatooine, a clever stratagem the once place Anakin Skywalker would never go back to was a very good place to hide his son. Well if he didn't start now he'd never get going. He got dresses and picked up Verity laying her for the moment on the bed. She would need to be taught the Jedi ways herself if she was to survive this time of darkness. According to the old ways she was to build her saber herself. It was supposed to teach patience and reliance on the Force. But in order to learn until she could build her own she could use Obi-Wan's. He wouldn't mind. He threw most of his possessions into a pile in the middle of the room taking out only some blue silk it would make a nice dress for Verity and would contrast the desert world they were going to nicely. Everything else he threw in the pile. He kept his dark robes. Sith robes so they were they as well as Verity herself would remind of him of what he had lost and what he was seeking to gain. He dressed himself and clipped his own saber and Obi-Wan's to his belt. He gathered up Verity and set fire to this place maybe they would accept the bodies they would find as his and Verity's it might work as a beginning stratagem. They would see. First things first to find passage to Tatooine.


End file.
